TeruTeruMomiji'
by Delar Eriath
Summary: Momiji is a little older now...old enough to find love? OC Rated PG-13 for use of language and child abuse
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any character/situation/environment in Fruits Basket except Faia Uber. Delar: Hey, there! This is Delar Eriath, here to bring you my first fanfic about Furuba...I hope you like it...[frets about using evil brackets instead of asterisks] This takes place in Momiji's third year of high school, and he is about eighteen years old. Tohru and Kyo are nineteen or twenty, and Yuki is, of course, the same age. I know it's short, but it's only the default chapter. You will hear more about everyone else in time, and....[things]...are explained. Italics are thoughts. Anyway, with that straightened out, I hope you enjoy!  
  
"Who's in the forest strolling, the birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji..." the song of his middle-and-beginning-of-high-school days.  
Momiji felt a light breeze stir strands of his gold-yellow hair on his forehead, and as he sang, he mused to himself that there could be a hundred other activities that he could do rather than take a hike in the forest, especially when Akito allowed him to leave the compound only every so often.  
But he enjoyed the smell the new spring brought with it, the rabbit spirit dormant inside him hungering for the tender green shoots of budding plants.  
"I guess the whole point of coming here is because I would rather not be doing those hundreds of other things," he said to himself. And besides, the forest had been drawing the rabbit inside Momiji to itself, and he could hardly rid himself of the feeling.  
"May be the allure of the scenery." Momiji reasoned with himself.  
A faint sound reached his ears and broke into his idle thoughts, then drifted away again, leaving him in doubt that he had, indeed, heard anything at all. He heard it again...louder, this time, and it was definitely a human voice. It sounded like someone was crying, and it was getting closer by the minute...accompanied by the sound of footsteps.... And then... BAM!!!! 


	2. BAM! A New Friend

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, and the only character rights I own are those of my own creation. (Crap, I want Kyo!) Delar Eriath: Well, here it is, the first chapter of my fic about Momiji...I hope you like it!  
  
All of a sudden, Momiji was on the ground, a throbbing pain pulsing in his head and an annoying cloud of dust that hung over the entire scene, as if intent on aggravating his allergies.  
What the heck happened? He wondered as he coughed and spluttered.  
"I am SO sorry! I hope you're all right! I'm such a klutz...Are you okay?" A figure leaned anxiously over him, and when the dust cleared, he could see that this was a very pretty girl of about his age-judging by the uniform, a junior high student, a year younger than himself. He was speechless a moment as he took in her appearance-long black hair, serene blue eyes, and what appeared to be German features.  
"Um...Sir?" she asked him querulously. He blushed at being called sir, and wondered at the deep richness of her voice for one a year younger than himself. He pulled himself up, and, to hide his embarrassment, busied himself with the tedious task of brushing his clothes off.  
"I'm fine. Really, it doesn't even hurt." He told her, assuaging her fears.  
"Well, that's a relief! I was beginning to think you were mute!" she smiled. The way she said it was not mean, nor taunting, and her eyes did not travel to his unusual hair or eye color as so many others' did after meeting him.  
Observing a bruise on her cheek, he asked anxiously, "Did I hurt you when I fell? You've got a bruise."  
She started in surprise, and surprised herself. She wanted to tell this total stranger the truth. But she couldn't-her father was not a bad person, and he would think so he was if she told him everything.  
"Oh...that? It wasn't you! It...it was someone at school, earlier in the week. Really, it's okay." She stuttered. Even after five years, she was still a bad liar.  
"Oh, well, you should get some ice on that! Really! Um...I could help you home, if you want, and I can clean that up..." he was astonished at the boldness of the words that escaped from his lips, and he blushed, hurriedly changing the subject before he had to endure the thought of rejection by this girl.  
"Um, what were you running in these woods for, anyway?" Momiji asked, thinking that no one was allowed on this particular piece of Sohma land but Sohmas.  
"Someone threw my necklace far into these woods, and even though I knew they were off-limits, I came to look for it. It is special to me. By the way, my name is Faia Uber. What's yours?"  
"M-my name is Momiji Sohma." Momiji answered.  
"Oh, so your family is the one that own these woods! I'm really, really sorry for trespassing, I promise this is the first time! Only this once, just to find the necklace, then I'll go!" Faia pleaded, desperation creeping into the voice that Momiji loved to hear.  
"It's fine, really...just don't get caught in here by anyone other than me..." He trailed off, thinking of how Akito frequented the woods and how dangerous it would be if she was caught there... "So, what does this necklace look like?" Momiji asked her. "I can help you search for it."  
"Well, it is in the shape of a flower with a blood red stone pattern for petals and a silver stem and leaves, with a silver chain."  
"This necklace must be important to you, if you chanced trespassing to find it." Momiji commented as they crouched in the undergrowth and started to look for the necklace. The sweet smell of herbs gently wafted his nostrils, and he realized it was coming from Faia. He liked the smell, and was momentarily distracted from his search, swinging his head to look her directly in the eye.  
"Yes, it was my mother's, and it is really one of the few things I have to remind me of her. You see, I was adopted, and my biological parents are dead. That never really bothered me, because I loved it here-I was adopted by German parents, because I was half German, half Korean, and we moved to Japan when I was very young. But when I was about twelve, mom started having mental problems, and developed a sort of amnesia. She didn't remember Dad or me, and she died thinking she was alone and that no one loved her.  
Dad didn't take it and move on, and he became a little...ill himself. I take care of him now, and he may...yell at me sometimes, but I know it's really not the man that was my father. That man is still locked inside this other, and I know that if I am patient, he will surface again."  
They searched the rest of the time in silence, each one thinking about mothers that didn't remember their children, and how much they really were alike.  
Momiji saw something glittering in the bushes, and reached for it, grasping it in a fist so as not to lose it. He swung his arm around fast, thinking that Faia was still far behind him searching the bushes.  
But she wasn't, and his arm swung with medium force right into the back of her head.  
"OW!!" she yelped out of surprise.  
"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't know you were there: please forgive me! I didn't mean to, really!!"  
But it didn't look as if she was attending to what he was saying at the moment.  
"G-Get away from me!" she screamed, while scrambling to get away from Momiji.  
I really screwed up THIS time...dammit! I should have been more careful, maybe I hit her harder than I thought.  
But he soon realized that he had seen another incident like this...it wasn't HIS blow that she was fearful of, but another's that left a reaction such as this on her subconscious.  
She seemed to gather herself together, and her eyes widened and she blushed, remembering how she had acted towards Momiji, who had been wasting his time trying to help her.  
"I-I'm really sorry...it's...I just...um, thank you!" she finished, grabbing the necklace from his hand and heading in the general direction of her home.  
I've seen that look: Yuki looked like that when he came back from Akito's 'therapy' sessions years earilier...and he had reacted like that when any of us took out string or accidentally hit him. Just like that: and the look in his eyes...  
He shook the thought off: she had said that she had a father that loved her...but she also said that he 'yelled' at her frequently, even though she was always trying to help him.  
What does that mean-? Momiji asked himself. Well, it's her business...I won't interfere unless I know for sure that he tries to hurt her.  
Momiji didn't even know why he cared; she was just some girl he'd met in the forest one day, she was not like his cousins, close yet distant: she was just some girl.  
Yeah...some girl. Momiji thought dreamily. He thought back to when she had just run into him, WHAM! Right in the front...  
Wait...she bumped into me...and... And I didn't transform?? 


	3. Everyone Else is Doing What Now?

Chapter 2 Delar Eriath: Hey, this is the second chapter of 'TeruTeruMomiji', and it will contain info on what the others have been up to lately...remember, this is like, two years later. I hope you like it, and I really enjoy getting feedback...it might even prompt me to write faster...smirks, pokes. Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...but I'm working on it, Kyo honey...  
  
Momiji stood motionless, staring agape at the spot where Faia had been. Okkkkaaaaayyyyyy...... He couldn't believe he had just done that. And then assumed that she was being abused. But it was none of his business, really (as much as he wanted it to be) and he shouldn't get involved... ...but if I find out that anyone laid a FINGER on her, I'll- Momiji stopped that particular train of thought and watched it roll out of the station again. Whoa. No way, don't tell me... ....I have a CRUSH on her?! I just met the girl, helped her find her necklace, she probably thinks I'm just some idiot that she met while looking, she was just polite, she doesn't even know me, I'll probably never see her again...no use in longing for affection or love when you're a Juunishi. No use at all, after all, my own MOTHER abandoned me... I'm just as lonely as all the others. Except, maybe, Kyo and Tohru. He smiled as he thought of the way all of the Juunishi were working to keep Tohru and Kyo's relationship a secret from Akito. It was nice to have something Akito couldn't ruin, to have something blossoming that was good and unknown to Akito. It was their secret. I just hope Kureno hasn't gotten back from the business end of the clan. Kureno was Akito's right hand man, and he was currently in America, visiting the part of the Sohma clan that ran finances. Akito had told them that Kureno would be there for a long time, and that they had him personally to deal with. They were to tell him everything they did at the end of the day, and it grated on Momiji's nerves that he treated them like children at an oversized daycare center. Yuki was even helping, and Momiji's smile faded as he remembered the fiasco that had occurred when Tohru had chosen to have a relationship with Kyo and not Yuki...and with her, that was as good as a declaration of marriage. Yuki had been horribly depressed, and was still moping around even though it had only been a year. Though he had never spoken or smiled much before this had happened, this particular event sent him over the edge. Momiji suspected that this was because of Yuki's own insecurities, and this had convinced him that he really was alone...and that no one really loved him. The only thing that had kept him from committing suicide was the fact that it would make Tohru sad. And Momiji could still see that he tried to smile for her sake, though he had refused to talk to Kyo forever. Momiji didn't doubt that he would keep to his vow... I hope that someday I can love someone as much as Yuki...and now, maybe I will. I hope Yuki will find the strength to hold on to the memories of Tohru in the days when he still had hope for their love...and that he will choose to live. Now he's become my hope. If it's possible for Yuki to love someone that much and openly display it, then it might be possible for me, too. And Kyo and Tohru...maybe I can have a relationship with someone not of the Juunishi. Then he mentally shook himself. Here I am talking about relationships, and I haven't even had a real conversation with her. He chucked at his own foolishness, and started back towards the house, thinking about each of the Juunishi in turn. Hana and Kazuma had developed something of a cautious relationship, each wanting to love but questioning the ethnicity of it all. Uo...well, she was a total mystery to Momiji. The main reason being that she had a crush on Kureno...and managed to get him to reciprocate her feelings. He was so awkward around her... And I hope that bastard suffers with his love to the extreme! Momiji thought, then was ashamed at having such a vicious thought. You never know, maybe Akito has some kind of hold on him...but from what we know, not any more than the hold he has on us. I need to get all the facts before I go damning all Kureno's luck. Kagura had been as devastated as Yuki to learn that Kyo had chosen Tohru, not her, as his love. But she got over it quickly...Momiji doubted that she had even been in love with him in the first place. Maybe she thought she did, and that was the reason for her open obsession. An obsession that had abruptly stopped when Kyo had told her the news. Tohru and Kyo, of course, were perfectly happy. But they were still too young to marry, and hadn't even considered asking Akito. Tohru had felt guilty about hiding their relationship, but once she was told that he'd do something to her and Kyo if he found out, she resolved to keep her mouth shut. Haru and Rin were still friends, Rin still trying to find a way to break the curse. Shigure was watching over Tohru and Kyo, and Ayame was always going on about how he would design Tohru's wedding gown. Hari was busy taking care of Akito on a daily basis now, and Momiji hadn't heard about whether or not he even knew about Tohru and Kyo... Keisa and Hiro were boyfriend and girlfriend as of eighth grade, and, surprisingly, they had Akito's blessing... He's probably planning something...I'll have to keep an eye on him. Everyone always thought Momiji was the child, that he didn't know anything about the Juunishi and their complicated relationships...but that's what made him so good at gathering information of the goings on of the members of the cursed Zodiac members. I'm turning into a regular little Kureno, gathering information on everyone like this. Momiji thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the Main house, the one that Hatori went to to tend to Akito. He heard the bang of a metal something hit the wall, and ran to investigate. Delar Eriath: Sorry if this was a bit of a disappointment chapter, it's just that I needed to say what the other Juunishi were doing. By the way, for those that don't know, Kureno is the cock, and Akito's spy and hit man kinda guy, Rin is the horse and she had a relationship with Hatsuharu that ended rather abruptly. I like Rin a lot, and I don't think Kureno is the baddie everyone thinks he is. I think he has to be following Akito like that for a reason. So what is it-? I might write about that later on.... And the Juunishi are the Zodiac members in the Sohma family. 


End file.
